Beautifully Wrong
by sarah.write.now
Summary: Miley writes a song about her ex-boyfriend entitled "7 Things". He's desperate to know why she wrote it. She's glad to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story! My first multi-chap in this fandom, so be kind. :)**

**_Beautifully Wrong_**

_Summary: Miley writes a song called "7 Things" about how much she hates and loves her ex-boyfriend, Nate, and it turns into a chart-topper. He desperately needs to know why she wrote it. She's happy to tell the tale._

Chapter One: Explanations

Miley Stewart stepped out of the sleek black limo and flashed a stony smile to the photographers and fans that surrounded her. The sound of her gold strappy heels echoed through the room as she glided down the red carpet. She stopped in front of a news reporter and flashed another smile. The reporter ignored her smile and snapped her fingers at the camera man behind her and then looked directly at Miley.

"So, Miley, recently rumors have broken out that you're song '7 Things' is about you're former fling, Nate Grey. True?" She asked, all business. Miley cringed. _Fling?_ She and Nate had dated for two and a half years! That's hardly a fling...

"Next question please." Miley said politely. She glanced down at her feet, then looked back up at the reporter.

"Okay, um, recently you gave a tell-all interview to _Seventeen _magazine about your relationship with Nate. Care to comment on the line, 'He was on a quest to meet me'?" She asked. Miley was glad to answer this one.

"First of all, it wasn't a tell-all interview. I didn't give all the gory details of the relationship, I simply explained what the public needed to know. And the line 'he was on a quest to meet me' is a bit mis-construed. I didn't mean it in a vain way, I just meant that he was out to find me when we first met, so it worked out." Miley replied.

"Thank you." The reporter said, finally smiling.

"Welcome." Miley said, walking away. And then she saw him. He was stepping out of a white limo, in a blue blazer and black skinny jeans. His brothers were wearing relatively the same thing, in different colors. She twisted her purity ring out of habit. She was the first one to have a purity ring, and she truly meant what it stood for. But she hated that Selena Russo, The Grey Brothers, and Demi Torres were all copying her. It was annoying. Disney had no right to push beliefs onto their clients...

"Miley! Over here, sweetheart!"

"Miley! Please?"

"Miss Stewart, I have some questions!"

She heard all of it. But she ignored it and slipped inside before anyone could see her. Before _he _could see her.

"Miley!" Miley sighed with relief. A familiar voice! She spun around and saw Selena, Demi, and Taylor Drift standing in a tight circle, each of them waving their arms frantically at her.

"Hey girls!" Miley said, making her way towards them. They were at the 2009 Young Hollywood party. Each of them sat down daintily at a square table. Miley sat in between Taylor and Selena, Demi sat beside Selena.

"So, I saw the article. And heard the song." Selena bit her lip and turned to look at Miley. The truth was, the girls didn't like each other that much. Selena was sweet enough, and Miley nice enough, but they just didn't click. It didn't help that Selena had gone out with Nate for six months almost directly after he dumped Miley. Sure enough, they broke up. But Sweetiepie Selena kept her mouth shut. While Miley spilled her heart out.

"Sel, you know I meant nothing by it." Miley said. "It was aimed at him. Not you."

"Right. Of course." Selena nodded, dodging Miley's eyes. Both girls stared at the boy who broke their hearts. The boy both of them still loved.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Miley over here," A voice whispered from a corner. She'd gone to the bathroom and was surprised to find Nate hiding in a corner. Looking for her!

"What do you want?" She spat.

"To talk." He said simply. He pulled her into a closet. She rolled her eyes.

"Great. _Star _mag will have a friggin' field day when they catch us in a closet." Miley snapped at him. He sighed.

"Miles..."

"Stop. Calling me that." Miley cut him off. "It was what you called me when we dated. Only my close friends can call me that. You officially lost that position when you texted me that we were over. You're lucky I saved you're ass on that one! I could've been all, 'Yeah, he _texted _me' to Seventeen. But I didn't. Instead I told them that it was mutual and right before going on stage. You really are just too lucky. Taylor did it to Joe, and now half the population hates him. Want that to happen to you, big boy?" Miley cried out.

"Wow. I didn't know I hurt you so much." He replied slowly.

"Nate, you were my first love.." I replied.

"Miley, that was... that was puppy love! It wasn't even-"

"Do not, say it wasn't real. You _jerk._ Don't you know that it was the greatest relationship I ever had? And you just go around all calm and collected! All: yeah, it was nothing! I hate you. I hate you. _I hate you!_" Miley screamed.

"Really? Don't you hate that you love me?" He teased her.

"This isn't a time to tease, Nate." She said coldly.

"Miley. Just... tell me why you wrote the song." Nate said quietly. "Why did you call me vain? My... my games? How can I be vain and insecure...?"

"I'll think about it." She whispered. Then she turned on the heel of her shoe and left the building.

As she passed Shane and Jason, Shane said in a deep voice, "Cyrus has left the building."

"Shut the _fuck _up." Miley muttered to herself. He jumped slightly. He'd heard every word. What had happened to loveable Miles?

When she got home she took out a pen and paper.

_Dear Nate,_

_Basically, the 7 Things I hate about you means this..._

And that's when everything changed.

**AN: So what you think so far? The next chapter and the remaining 7 are going to be what she calls him. For example, next chapter is "You're Vain" and she's going to right about why she thinks he's vain. Can't wait! Love you guys! :)**

**Clickity Reviewww. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: PEOPLE! I need more of an input, please? AT LEAST SIX REVIEWS, OR NO UPDATE!**

**_Beautifully Wrong_**

_Summary: Miley writes a song called "7 Things" about how much she hates and loves her ex-boyfriend, Nate, and it turns into a chart-topper. He desperately needs to know why she wrote it. She's happy to tell the tale._

Chapter Two: You're Vain (Too Vain, darling)

Nate walked out of his house, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a New Kids On the Block t-shirt. He strolled down the side of his house, far enough away from the grand gates that blocked the Greys off from reality and shut them up in a tight little place called _Disney._ He was far enough from the gates that her couldn't hear what the paparazzi was shouting, nor could he see Nancy sitting behind a bush with a Nikon 600 hidden in his sweaty palm. "Nancy" was the nickname Miley and Nate had given to a particularly determined paparazzi, who happened to follow them around absolutely everywhere while they were dating. Now that they were apart more often, Nancy had to separate his time between Miley and Nate. He was sort of like the only child of a divorced couple. Soon enough, Nancy caught Nate's attention. Instead of calling the security guards (which is what he would have done for anyone else) he grinned genuinely and said, "What's up, Nancy?" Nancy gulped and looked up at Nate.

"." He nodded. Nate burst out laughing. Nancy was foreign. He barely knew any English, and he was constantly messing up. For instance, instead of "" he would say "" and instead of "I love you Miley!" he said "Nancy loves you much Miley!"

"So, what's the news today, Nancy?" Nate asked him, sighing heavily. He'd finally reached the mailbox that he'd aimed at getting to in the first place. He made a mental note to make sure his parents installed a mail slot in their door soon. This was just annoying. And plus, did a million teenage girls need to know that his boxers happened to have Spiderman printed across his ass?

"Well, sir, they're saying that... well, that..." He gulped heartily. "They're saying that you and Miley went to homerun, sir. What's that mean?"

"Nancy, d'you mean to... third base?" Nate asked him quietly.

"Yes! That is it! You went to a baseball game, apparently, sir." Nancy shouted loudly. All the paps that were at the gate quickly pulled out notepads and started to scribble what they'd heard.

"Yeah. That's what happened, Nancy." Nate nodded. He didn't know whether to laugh at Nancy, or cry from despair at the rumor.

"One more thing !" Nancy said. He put his hand in his pocket as if to pull something out, and for a moment Nate was scared. Would Nancy actually kill him? Was there a gun in his pocket? "Miss Miley said to give you this letter, Nate."

"Thanks?" Nate said, grabbing at Miley's signature purple parchment paper. He remembered the party the night before. Him begging for her to tell him why she'd written the song. Was this an explanation?

"You are thanked, ." Nancy said. Nate laughed quietly to himself again, and turned away from Nancy. As he shut the door behind him, he realized suddenly.

_I left the mail with Nancy._

***

Nate slammed the door behind him as he entered his bedroom and slowly tore apart the letter. He prepared himself for what was bound to come. He expected something like, "I fucking hate you Nate! How could you break up with me for Selena??"

That is sooo not what he got.

He skipped past the introduction and went straight to the list of explanations.

_1. You're Vain. Oh, Natey. How could you be so naive? You seriously don't believe that you're vain? Let's go for the obvious reasons. First of all, I know Shane spends hours on end straightening his hair, but you really aren't any better, babe. Sure, you would never straighten those precious curls, but you spend longer than I do on hair! Remember when Disney said that for you're "serious" image you needed to cut your adorably long hair? You almost cried. And then when you got the cut, you thought you looked like a curly-haired Elvis, so you started **gelling **it. Baby, really, gel? Then there's the less obvious reasons. Nate, you really are a sweetheart. But remember when I was dating Justin? The UNDERWEAR MODEL. Who has ABS. And whom my father ADORES. Well, I remember him. He dressed up like you for Halloween. We had a good laugh about that, didn't we Natey? I believe you're exact words were "Nobody can pull of me like I can. And please! I would ne-ever wear a green and black tie. Waay too Halloweeny." Sweetie, it WAS Halloween. So basically, you spend more time in front of the mirror than I do, and you got mad at Selena for dating David Henrie because you're beeetter. Even though you'd moved on with some random fangirl, who you dated for a week. Darling, you're vain. Way to vain for you're own good._

He stopped right where he was. He needed time to think. He folded up the letter and opened his laptop. Google came up and he typed in "Niley". He clicked

on the first blog entry there. **Niley: Did they ruin they're "pure" promise for puppy love?** He sneered in disgust and then stopped. He suddenly

remembered one particularly heated day all too clearly.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Nate, I love you, you know that right?" Miley said, looking up from her bowl of popcorn as they watched Jack and Rose fall of the Titanic._

_"I know, baby." He said, pressing his lips against her hard and for a long time. Suddenly before she knew what was going on, he was pushing his tongue_

_into her mouth and they were kissing passionately. _

_"Promise. Nate." She gasped out. "Remember?"_

_"I don't care! I love you." He said, kissing her collorbone. _

_"NATE!" She gasped as his hands lingered towards her jean's zipper._

_"What??" He groaned._

_"We're not having sex." She said. She wiggled away, pulling her turqoise dress up to cover her boobs. "I may look good in this dress but it's staying on,"_

_"Oh please, don't use that line on me." He said. Laughter gurgled from her mouth, and he smiled slowly. "I love you, Miles."_

_"I love you too." She said, looking down at her feet. "I love you too..."_

They'd almost gone too far that day. But of course, Miley in all her chastity had stopped them. He couldn't believe, now, that he'd taken it as an insult that she said no. He'd thought, "Oh, so she doesn't love me. She must think I'm ugly. Or... I don't know..."

She was right. He was vain.

Too vain for his own good.

**AN: Reviews! 6 OR NO UPDATE, REMEMBER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: PEOPLE! I need more of an input, please? AT LEAST SIX REVIEWS, OR NO UPDATE!**

**_Beautifully Wrong_**

_Summary: Miley writes a song called "7 Things" about how much she hates and loves her ex-boyfriend, Nate, and it turns into a chart-topper. He desperately needs to know why she wrote it. She's happy to tell the tale._

Chapter Two: You're Games (Did you mean to play them?)

Miley was sitting cross-legged on her bed, Mandy, her best friend, was sitting across from her. They were perusing through the latest issue of _Us Weekly._

"Ooh. He's cute!" Mandy cried, jabbing a picture of someone named "Justin Gaston" with her black fingernail.

"I know him..." Miley said, scrunching her eyebrows and trying to remember where she'd seen him before. She read the caption below the picture.

**Justin Gaston; Billy Ray Stewart seems to be getting close to this underwear model. Is anyone else a little freaked by that? He was on Nashville star, as well as being a model. Rumors that he has a romance with young miss Stewart arouse when he dressed up as her ex, Nate Grey, for Halloween. Picture below. If the rumors are true, we'd have a problem on our hands. Justin is twenty, while Miley just turned a mere sixteen.**

"I can't believe it. God, Smiley, you know everyone!" Mandy said after reading the caption behind Miley's shoulder.

"Oh shut up... hand me my phone." Miley said, an idea springing into her mind. She was going to play some games that Nate Grey himself had invented, or at least used on her. Mandy tossed Miley her iPhone and Miley scrolled through her contacts, stopping on **Justin G. (Nash Star).** She waited patiently as the phone rang, and she cringed slightly when she heard his ringback tone, which was his own voice crooning "Hey there Delilah". Sorry but.. it wasn't good. Finally he answered.

"Hello, Justin here." Miley took a deep breath and prepared herself for some bubbly-ness.

"Heeyy Justy Wusty! Long time no see! When's the last time we saw each other... um, Nashville Star, right?" Miley burbled.

"Err... who is this?"

"Why, Justin! It's Miles!" Miley said as if she were offended.

"..." She waited patiently. "Miley STEWART?" She could hear the excitement in his voice. She smiled to herself and winked at Mandy, who looked slightly worried.

"Uh-huh." She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "I was wondering if you'd... like to go to church with my family and me tomorrow."

"Uhh... of course... I'll just... break out my church pants..." Justin said awkwardly trying to crack a joke.

"Heh, okay..." Miley smiled. She hung up without saying good-bye, cursed silently, and then fell back onto her bed. "This is all going to work out."

"Of course it will, Miles." Mandy said...

While she updated her latest blog entry. Of course her entries were all totally anonymous. It was the reason she had so much money without a job. Her blog. When she was done she glanced at the headline quickly before saving it.

**STEWART PLAYING GAMES TO GET BACK AT GREY? CHECK OUT HER NEW BEAU. *link below***

TWO MILES AWAY; ONE DAY LATER:

Nate sighed, thoroughly upset, and looked at the next thing on the list.

_2. Your games._

_Now Nate, I love you. And you know it. But how did I come to know you? Well let's start at the first time we met. At the AIDS benefit or whatever. I can never remember the places my publicist makes me go. Anyways, you told me you thought I was gorgeous and that you'd been searching for me since you saw "Hannah Montana". I felt so flattered. Desperate to flirt, I'd asked you to kareoke with me. Yeah, um, you agreed, but never showed. So I ended up belting out some stupid 80's song. Without you. One of your games? I also remember your short fling with a certain Demi Torres that appeared right after we met. It was such a random person to choose. But I guess you were set on making me jealous, and proving to your skeptical brother Shane that you could get the girl who he was in love with. Trying to hurt your own flesh and blood? Nasty, Nate. So the newspapers never caught on, but I did. Caught you guys kissing backstage of one of your random benefit concerts. You broke up with her on the spot, which I could tell hurt her sooo badly. Nice. Then the games stopped. I visited you at home because we had to record a demo for an idea my dad had. Your mom sent me up to your room to find you. I found you... in your underwear, that is. Do you always walk around in nothing but boxers? Huh. So anyway, you started blushing and I thought you were so cute when you were bashful, and not playing games. Then you stopped blushing and told me what I wanted to hear, then pushed me against your door and kissed me hard on the lips._

_So, Nate. You don't play games?_

Nate swore furiously, crumpling up the paper and then straightening it out again. He heard a knock on his door and told the person to quote "go the fuck away." His mother walked in, her face red with anger. He stopped in regret.

"Oops. Um, sorry mom..." But then someone else came out from behind her. "Demi?"

"Yeaah. Um, I was here visiting Shane.." She blushed at that, because everyone knows that since Taylor and him broke up and him and Camilla were never really into each other, him and Demi have sort of had a thing. And "visiting" basically meant "making out with". "And I heard that you've quote 'rekindled your flame with former fling, Stewart'" She said, throwing her issue of _Star_ in his face, which, sure enough, had a picture of Miley emerging from a closet, and him a few moments later coming out of the same closet. His mother widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be going now...watch your language, ." She smiled to herself and left the room.

"Nate... why were you in a closet with Miley?" Demi asked quietly. He just shook his head to himself. He gave her a quick once over.

"Demi, you look really pretty." He mumbled. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her outfit. It was simply a pair of PINK sweats and a v-neck t-shirt.

"The shirt is... Shane's." She said, blushing again. "But don't change the subject. Niley, back again?" She threw another issue, this time of _People._ And finally "Miley gets back at Nate. With an Underwear Model!" She said, throwing an issue of _Us Weekly _at him.

"I- what??" He blinked several times at the cover of _Us_, which had Miley and a very buff underwear model leaving church, Miley flashing her signature peace sign.

"Tell me everything." Demi said, sitting down.

"I'll try." He said, ripping his eyes away from the magazine and looking at Demi. "I really will."

**AN: sort of cliff hanger. AT LEAST SIX MORE REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: PEOPLE! I need more of an input, please? AT LEAST SIX REVIEWS, OR NO UPDATE!**

**_Beautifully Wrong_**

_Summary: Miley writes a song called "7 Things" about how much she hates and loves her ex-boyfriend, Nate, and it turns into a chart-topper. He desperately needs to know why she wrote it. She's happy to tell the tale._

Chapter Three: You're Insecure (I mean, obviously)

"Wow. I would've never guessed that you guys ended so badly." Demi sighed after listening to Nate's tale. The real details had never been mentioned, but Nate was surprised that Demi didn't know about the text message or the benefit concert. He'd told Selena all of these things... he couldn't believe that when she said "I sware I won't tell" she'd _meant _it. He felt himself grow a bit more affectionate for Selena Russo. Demi looked up from her chipped red fingernail and asked him the inevitable, "may I read the letter?"

"Well, Dem, there's some stuff about, um, you in there." He said. "About how I... used.. you." He choked out. She frowned, and her pretty brown eyes were shiny with tears. "Demi I didn't mean too, I really, really, didn't! I thought- I thought you were using me for Shane, so it'd be even, I had no idea-"

"Nate... it's fine!" Demi said, her eyebrows pulling together in concern/apologetic-ness/happiness. "But- I'm really glad you finally said sorry. I appreciate it... a lot."

"You're welcome, I guess, Dems." He said slowly, taking what had just happened in.

"So. It's time to get you and Miley back together." Demi said, plopping onto his bed.

"What? How did you get _that _out of all of _that_?" He asked her.

"Oh please, Natey. You're like dying here. You need my help. You two _will _be together again." Demi replied, rolling her eyes. He felt the sudden urge to hug her. Demi was one of those people who you just couldn't help but love. She was like... sprinkles. Have you ever met anyway who just plainly says, "sorry, I don't like sprinkles"? No.

"Okay. Sprinkles." Nate said, grinning at his little inside-joke-with-self.

"Huh...? Nevermind..." Demi said, rolling her eyes again. He was about to tell her that rolling eyes kills brain cells, as she herself had taught him, but then a question popped into his mind.

"What about... Sel? I mean I heard she still likes me, and you ARE her best friend..." Nate said. "So wouldn't she be pissed if you helped me get together with my ex who I left for her?"

"Nah. You guys are over. She's moved on... WITH A WEREWOLF!!!" She giggled hysterically. Now it was Nate's turn to be confused.

"Huh?"

"Oh, you know. _Twilight._ The dude who plays the werewolf? Taylor Lautner? Yeah, well, he's SUPER hot, and he has like ROCK hard abs, and well, they were both on location in Vancouver and sparks flew. *sigh*. Anyway, they're getting pretty serious. He almost mentioned her in an interview at the MTV movie awards but he, uh, caught himself. He's WAY more open then you ever were-"

"OKAY. I don't need to her about how great her new guy is. I mean, it still hurts a little that she moved on before me and _I_ broke up with _her._" Nate said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Demi said. "So, to get you and Miles together...."

"Can we talk about this later, I'd rather finish the letter." Nate said quickly. Demi looked hurt for a moment, but then stood up.

"Sure. I think I'll go make out with your brother." She giggled into her palm and skipped out of the room.

"Well, alright then." Nate said, biting on his fingernail.

_3. You're Insecure. Dude, don't even deny it. I know it seems weird that I called you vain AND insecure, but I mean, vain about your looks... and insecure about EVERYTHING else. Now, don't get me wrong, humility is good in a guy. But uh, not insecurity. First off, you bite your nails. Which is frankly, disgusting. And you do it all the time. And I noticed that sometimes, after you bite your nails... you sniff it. That's like, bizzare. Who does that? It looks like you're picking your nose. Do you do that on purpose? Or is just like, a habit that's so deeply embedded in your brain that you don't realize how terrible you look when you do it? Anyway, there's that. Second, whenever I even LOOK at a guy, you freak. It's not just your "jealousy" it's your insecurity. I couldn't even watch _Titanic _and fawn over Leonardo DiCaprio for five seconds without you freaking out. Gosh, Nate. Get OVER it. So yeah, you're sort of insecure. Third, remember that time at the park, when we accidentally bumped into Travis, my ex? And he was like all over me because of the whole "yeah, I'm famous now" thing? And remember how you "accidentally" kicked poor wittle Travis in the balls right before you got up to leave for the bathroom? "OOPS! I'M SO (NOT) SORRY!" God, Nate. You really know how to make a girl feel reaaally embarassed over her boyfriend. You INSECURE ass. Well, that's what I was thinking then. Now... I'm a little bit different._

"Huh? Huh? What? That's not a sign of insecurity! That is a sign of... of... masculinity! And what are you thinking now, Miley? TELL MEE." He groaned to himself. It was going to be a long day. Because he was going to finish this letter today. And he was going to reply to it.

**AN: Alright so you know the deal. 6 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE. kaythankksbyee.**


End file.
